


Sweetness Overload

by asmaanixx



Category: Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24988618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmaanixx/pseuds/asmaanixx
Summary: “Are you mad bro?” Kartik yelled, as he spat out the food he just ate. “Pasta mein cheeni kaun dal tha hai?”
Relationships: Kartik Singh/Aman Tripathi
Comments: 13
Kudos: 46





	Sweetness Overload

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I wrote this out literally while eating dinner since that was the inspiration for this piece. I don't know whose recipe Mom followed, but I had to eat a sweet pasta tonight. 😅
> 
> 2\. As always, kudos/comments/criticisms are always appreciated. 🤗

“Are you mad bro?” Kartik yelled, as he spat out the food he just ate. “Pasta mein cheeni kaun dal tha hai?”

“Ab video mein kaha toh maine daal di. Ab mujhe kya pata itna kharab ho jayega.” Aman defended.

“Acha, agar koi tumhe kahega ki tum zehar daal do, toh tum daal do ge?” Kartik asked.

Aman rolled his eyes. “Tum Mummy ki tarah itne over dramatic kyun ho jaate ho?”

“Over dramatic? It’s common sense!” Kartik gestured to his temples manically. “Aise philana dhimkana ke peeche mat lago, khud ki koi soch rakho.”

“Kehna kya chahte ho?” Without looking, Aman threw the wooden spoon that was holding a heapful of sugar into the pot of pasta. “Meri khud ki soch ni hai kya?”

Kartik eyed the quickly dissolving sugar, then back at Aman. Aman began to mix the pasta, and didn’t notice the extra sugar he had added.

Pouring himself a big bowl full of pasta, he said, “Tujhe ni khana na toh mat khaa. Main khud khaa lunga.”

He took a big forkful and ate. The moment the sweet pasta hit his taste buds, Aman paused. He didn’t dare look at Kartik.

Leaning against the counter, Kartik asked, “Haan, toh kya keh re the?”

Chewing aggressively, Aman said, “Sab akela khaa lunga. Tum dekhte reh jaana.” He walked off to the balcony to finish off his meal.

With his hands on his hips, Kartik shook his head and sighed.

* * *

Turning in his sleep, Aman’s hand hit an empty bed. The coolness of the bedsheet woke him up immediately. Rubbing some of the sleep from his eyes, he looked around but didn’t see Kartik anywhere. A low humming of the fan made him wonder what Kartik was doing in the kitchen in the middle of the night.

Sleep still heavy on his mind, Aman wandered into the kitchen and saw Kartik stirring a pot.

“Kya kar ra hai? Sona ni hai tujhe?” Aman asked grumpily. He got on his tiptoes, and saw a pot full of pasta. “Aur kyun bana ri ho? Pehle se jo itna peya hai,” He gestured towards the fridge, “woh kam hai kya?”

“Yeh wohi hai.” Kartik informed him. “Teekh kar ra hoon.”

Aman was short for words, and opted to just stare at him.

Darting a quick glance at him, Kartik asked, “Kya?”

“Thank you.” Standing on his tiptoes, he gave Kartik a quick kiss on the cheek.

Smiling, Kartik offered a bit of the pasta to Aman for inspection. Aman was pleasantly surprised by how much better it tasted.

“Tumhare hathon mein toh jadoo hai.” Aman complimented, leaning in closer.

“You should know it babe.” Kartik smirked.

“Aur kitna time lage ga?” Aman asked walking back.

“Bas dus minutes.” Kartik answered, but his eyes went wide as he saw Aman lift his t-shirt up. “P-paanch minutes.” Kartik stammered, getting increasingly flustered as Aman threw the shirt in his direction. “Do minutes, then I’m done.” When Aman began to play with the edge of his pants, Kartik cursed. “You know what fuck it.”

He turned off the stove, placed the pot onto a cooler burner, and ran after Aman who immediately met him with a kiss.


End file.
